


Mr. Torres

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, F/M, I think?, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie is the stripper and Nick is the regular.





	Mr. Torres

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested stripper Ellie!  
> You'll see some similarities to my Stripper!Nick fic, so sorry about that! and it's my first time writing something that contains "smut" (though not very detailed?), it was out of my comfort zone so sorry if it's cringy! 
> 
> The only major AU thing about this story other than obviously Stripper!Ellie is the fact she never worked for the NSA so no NCIS and no Jake.

She sat in front of the mirror at her station as she brushed the makeup brush along her cheeks to give them a little more color. 

“Just another day Ellie.” She whispered to herself in the empty dressing room. “Just get through today and you can go home and curl up in bed.”

“Hey Ellie!” Called her fellow worker and friend Deena as she stuck her head through the door. “Guess who's here tonight!”

Ellie turned her head away so Deena didn't see her small smile. She knew exactly who Deena was talking about. 

Deena giggled. “And he's looking mighty fine like always!” 

She laughed and threw a makeup brush at her. Deena squealed and ducked behind the door.

If there was one thing Ellie was thankful for working here, it was the friendships she had formed with the girls. It was hard finding people who didn't judge what they did for a job, and also finding people who understood the kind of shitty days they could have. But the girls had formed a bond, they supported each other and protected each other if needed. Sure some of them had families but either they weren't the greatest, or they just didn't understand.

Ellie had the opposite of both of those. She was close enough with her family and knew while they wouldn't  _ support _ what she did, they would offer her what they could so she didn't have to work here any more. Which she knew meant moving back to the Oklahoma town she hated. When she had lost her office job that while didn't make her happy but paid enough, she had been scraping by to make ends meet. Ellie had tried applying for things like waitress or cashier just to pay her bills after plenty of rejection from other jobs, but she couldn't even get  _ those _ jobs.

She figured something must be wrong with her, and soon she found herself looking up at the strip club neon sign. 

Two years later she was still working there trying to save up money before quitting (and after getting another job first), and her family still had no idea. 

An alarm coming from Ellie's phone pulled her out of her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes then letting it slowly out, she opened her eyes.

It was time to put aside regular Ellie Bishop and become the sexy confident woman who would walk onto that stage. 

She fixed up her red lipstick before smirking at her reflection. It always helped her confidence knowing when a certain regular was going to be watching. All the girls knew he only had eyes for her. He was the only guy who came in the place that she liked looking at her, Mr. Torres as she knew him by from him asking for a private dance every time he came in (At least two times a month for a year now), had something about him that interested Ellie and drew her in. 

Ellie stood up and walked out the door. 

It was showtime. 

* * *

Nick leaned back in his chair, an arm resting on the table beside him with a beer in reach. 

Most of the time he'd come with his friend Dean who had been the one to drag him here the first time for a “night to let loose”, but with Gibbs granting the team a day off tomorrow, Nick decided it'd be a good night to see the blonde that had caught his attention from the first time he saw her. 

He took a sip of his beer as he waited, it was almost time for the next half of girls, which was the regular time for the only one he wanted to see. Nick wanted badly to get to know her outside of these walls. To know what her favorite food was, which did she hate, what she liked to do in her free time, her family, dreams, fears, everything. 

It took him for surprise at first. There hadn't been anyone to really catch his attention this much since Sofia, he always figured one day he'd just meet someone at the gym or for a run since that was what he spent most of his time doing, or maybe a typical cliche accidental run in at his regular coffee shop. Nick never thought he'd be interested in a stripper, but he found he could care less. He just wanted to know the beautiful blonde he only knew as Bunny. 

Soon the music got turned louder and the lights dimmed around the crowd and got brighter surrounding the stage.

Nick got a small grin on his lips when he saw her, her trademark bunny ears in place that were a different color every night to match the outfit. 

Tonight she was in red, and his eyes landed on her red painted lips that were pulled into a seductive grin. 

He always liked her best in red.

* * *

Ellie tried not to look at him too often during her time on stage, but sometimes it became hard when she could  _ feel _ his eyes trailing along her. 

When it was over and she freshened up in the back, she right away went to the side of the bar where her boss Helen had the sheet of who paid for a private dance with what girl. Ellie hated private dances with anyone other than Mr. Torres as guys tended to try and break the ‘no hands’ rule, but her heart always raced for a different reason when she knew he was there.

“Ah Ellie, I see a certain someone on the list tonight.” Helen said with a smirk. Ellie stuck her tongue out but couldn't hide the tint to her cheeks.

“Hush you, Deena already teased me.” 

Helen chuckled. “Not surprised, we can't help it. She shrugged. “We get regulars like this all the time but usually they're creeps and not actually interested, but this guy doesn't seem to be a creep at all and he's smitten as hell.” 

Ellie felt her cheeks heat more. She knew all the girls were hoping for something to happen, she had heard Selena and Leanne whispering just last week about how they were rooting for Ellie and Mr. Torres to get together, if even for the fact according to Leanne how ‘cute’ they'd be. 

And as Ellie headed towards her room where she had all her private dances, she could feel her heart racing. 

Tonight she'd make a move.

* * *

When she opened the door, she felt her breath catch at how damn attractive the man was as he leaned back against the black couch that stretched along the whole back wall, his arms resting along the back of it, and a button down shirt she didn't think she'd seen him in before had the first few buttons unbuttoned giving Ellie thoughts of how he'd look with it off.

A grin was on his lips the second he looked at her.

“Mr. Torres.” Ellie sauntered up to him, pressing play for the music as she passed it.

“I think it's about time we dropped the Mr. Torres.” He smirked. “I prefer Nick.”

Ellie bit her lip (thankful for the stay on lip stick the girls had), Mr Torres.. _ Nick's _ eyes, followed the action. 

“In that case..” Her lips quirked upwards. “My real name is Ellie, not Bunny."

Nick made a ‘hmm’ noise. “I don't know..I kinda like calling you Bunny.”

Ellie rolled her eyes playfully.

As the music playing in the background changed, the mood shifted. Ellie started her normal routine, but added a few more moves of her hips just for him. 

She bit her lip again as she slowly moved to straddle his lap, her red bra and panty set barely covering making Nick swallow roughly. It wasn't like any of this was new, but it always seemed to have the same affect on him like it was the first time. 

Ellie reached behind her and pulled at the string that kept the bra on. She tossed it behind her and saw Nick looking at her with a look of lust that only made to spur her on.

“I hope I'm not reading the signs wrong.” She whispered, seeing his small look of confusion before she pressed her lips against his. 

She had made her move, one that was a long time coming.

Nick groaned against her as he kissed her back, a kiss that quickly turned deep and full of built up tension. His hands slid up her body until she felt his hands on her making her whimper against his lips.

Ellie started unbuttoning his shirt, to finally  _ feel _ . She couldn't help the shiver going down her spine when she finally trailed her hands along his muscles combined with his hands still on her driving her crazy. 

She moved her hips, purposely rubbing herself against him making him pull his mouth from hers and mutter a curse. She smirked at the feeling of his hard length against her. It only spurred her on more as she let her hands trail down to his belt, her fingers undoing it.

“Fuck Ellie..” Nick mumbled, his eyes watching her while he slowly untied the string on her panties. She lifted herself just enough for him to toss them. Nick's fingers touching her seconds later making her eyes flutter and him to mumble another ‘fuck’ when he felt how wet she was. 

“Please Nick.” She whimpered when he used one finger to rub against her and the other to dip inside her. He smirked as he easily slipped another inside with her wetness. She moaned softly and shifted her hips to give him more room.

“What do you want babe?” He said, his voice rougher than usual. 

Ellie whimpered again when he picked up the pace making her breathing shaky. “I- Nick-”

“Say it.” Nick smirked, seconds later his fingers curling just the right angle inside her to make her moan loudly. 

“Fuck me.” She said a little breathless. 

“Hmm.” Nick pressed a kiss to her neck. “Try again babe.” 

Ellie bit her lip roughly when his fingers brushed against the spot. “Please..fuck me, Nick.”

Nick slowly slid his fingers out making her whimper at the loss even if she knew it would only get better. He lifted himself  _ and _ her just enough to slide his pants and boxers down before settling back on the couch. 

Her heart raced in anticipation and her cheeks were flushed. 

In what felt like forever but was only seconds, Ellie lifted her hips and sunk down on him. He was a little bigger than she had expected making her gasp at the slight burn.

Nick groaned as she took him all in. “That's a good girl.” He said in a low tone that made her shiver and only ended up turning her on more if possible.

Ellie gasped when Nick suddenly changed their position, she now found her back against the couch with him leaning over her.

She wrapped her legs around him tightly as if afraid he'd move away, her fingers digging into his back seconds later when he started to move.

“Nick.” She moaned out when he wasted no time in picking up the pace. One of his hands moving between them, nails now scratching down his back but it only seemed to make him thrust faster and harder. Ellie could only let out a string of moans and gasps of his name.

Soon enough Ellie felt her orgasm building and as Nick's hands clenched into fists on the sides of her, she knew he was close too. 

Even though she knew it was coming it still seemed to catch her by surprise. Ellie let out a noise, a cross between a moan and a scream that sounded like his name as it crashed over her, her fingers leaving marks as they roughly scratched down his back. All of it was enough to push Nick over the edge, and if Ellie didn't just orgasm she certainly would have then just by the look on his face and the way he groaned out her name.

“Well..shit.” Ellie panted out after Nick had pulled out and they both sat up, slouching against the back of the couch.

Nick laughed loudly. “That wasn't what I had in mind when I came here tonight.” 

She tilted her head to look at him. “You don't..regret it right? I mean I know not every guy actually wants to sleep with a stripper-”

Nick cut her off with a kiss, his hand tenderly cupping her cheek. It was unlike their other kiss as this one was soft and slow. Ellie rested against his chest, her heart racing once more. 

“Ellie.” He said softly. “You're not just some stripper to me, I know we don't really know each other except for the small conversations we'd have when I came in here before, but damn do I want to get to know everything about you.” 

She smiled brightly at him, making his lips twitch upwards. “I'd like that..I'd like to get to know everything about you too.” 

Nick grinned. “Then how about we go talk all about ourselves over ice cream.”

A burst of laughter left her. “We just had sex, it's probably midnight by now and yet you want to go get ice cream?” 

“Sure why the hell not?” 

Ellie made a little happy noise. “A man after my own heart.”

“Good, I'm on the right track then.” He winked at her and stood up to pull his pants back on. 

She let her eyes roam as he did so, Nick seemed to sense it as he turned to her with a smirk. It seemed so natural between them as she stuck her tongue out at him making Nick shake his head with a chuckle. 

Ellie had a strong feeling this man was going to turn her life a little upside down. 

She couldn't wait. 


End file.
